


Midnight Boulevard

by AlexRuby



Series: Nick/Hancock/Nora One Shots [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom!Nick, Dom/sub, Equipped Nick, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRuby/pseuds/AlexRuby
Summary: Nick Valentine summons Mayor Hancock to Diamond City to help him interrogate a wily criminal that he’s detained.  As Detective Valentine interrogates the Vault Dweller, Hancock arrives thinking he’s going to play ‘bad cop,’ in this noir-esque fantasy of theirs, but instead he ends up on the receiving end of Nick’s hard questioning.





	Midnight Boulevard

John Hancock knew every way in and out of Diamond City without being spotted. They could lock that city up tighter than a two thousand cap whore and he’d still find a way to weasel his way inside.

So when a courier brought him a message from none other than the Great Synth Detective himself requesting his help, John didn’t even bother concocting a disguise to fool the bigoted rabble of the Upper Stands. What was the point when he could sneak through the darkened alleys off Third Street and reach the Valentine Detective Agency without the guards being any the wiser?

Hancock plucked his tricorn hat off his cluttered desk, and crumpled the note in his pocket. Nick’s message, although brief, was straightforward. Their woman, the Vault Dweller and Wasteland Savior, requested his presence, and who was he to deny a beautiful woman?

The walk to Diamond City was easy now that MacCready and the Minutemen did routine patrols to keep the streets clear. Come to think of it, Hancock hadn’t seen hide nor hair of any raider gang since Nora had bequeathed the title of General to former kid Mayor himself. Hancock was doubtful about whether Mac could … or even would … give up his vagabond life for a straight-laced job like the Minutemen, but Nora’s travels with the merc had changed him. Hell, Nora had that effect. She changed everyone she met, especially him.

The bright floodlights of Diamond City casted harsh shadows along the stadium’s exterior walls while the blue banner of the Minutemen flew triumphantly in the late autumn breeze. Hancock found the spot he needed without a problem. The north west side of the stadium had always been in need of repair. Piper’s muckraking journalism did help light a fire under the refurbishment efforts, but there was still a small part of the wall that was boarded over with rotten two-by-fours. The boards didn’t make a sound when Hancock pried them off by hand, and the path beneath the bleachers was a walk that he could do blindfolded or high off his ass. In fact, he once did exactly that on a dare.

The last leg of the journey was the trickiest because he’d have to sneak past the Diamond City guard’s barracks and there were always guards patrolling the old baseball pitch in annoyingly diligent rotations. So Hancock fished out a small, pink cherry bomb from his pocket, struck a match on the bottom of his boot, and lit it. He tossed the ordinance out into the alleyway that led to the marketplace and then shrank back into the shadows. The bomb had the anticipated result. Several guards came running, with bats at the ready, searching for the teenage vandal who did it.

Hancock grinned to himself as he crossed into the floodlights for a brief second before disappearing down the dark street. He was several decades past being considered a teenager but Hancock still got some joy out of messing with the guards.

The red illuminated neon sign that pointed the way to Valentine’s Agency flickered sporadically, and he heard a smoky female voice and then Nick’s distinct baritone cadence.

Hancock rapped on the metal door twice and then let himself in. The room smelled of a mixture of coffee, tobacco, sweat, and sex. The smell wasn’t unpleasant, in fact, it had a rather visceral effect on his libido but Hancock knew that this wasn’t just a routine interrogation. When he turned the corner and entered into the office, he saw an sight that made his heart race faster than any chem could.

Nora was wearing a sleek red dress with a slit in the side that went up to her mid thigh. The straps of her garter and stockings peeked out from beneath the slit while her breasts were barely hidden by a neckline that would’ve made Magnolia blush for modesty. Her chest heaved and her lipstick was smeared a little, but her hair was pinned up in a fashionable style that any Pre-War starlet would’ve been jealous to have as they walked down the red carpet. Physically, Nora was a vision, but to top everything off, Hancock noticed that her thin wrists were encircled by leather and cloth covered manacles that were weaved through the slats in the wooden chair she was sitting in.

“Thank you for coming here so promptly.” Nick rumbled, his golden eyes were trained on Hancock with a mixture of self-assured confidence and raw lust. It was a look that was so unlike the Nick Valentine he knew.

“You’re wish is my command, brother.” Hancock drawled. “Your note says that you’ve got yourself a criminal who wont talk.”

Nick’s smiled slightly at Hancock’s response.  
  
“See, the dame’s been giving me the cold shoulder for the past hour or so. I know she has accomplices but she wont give them up. I caught her red-handed trying to steal from the Diamond City armory but she couldn’t have gotten in there without a local helping her.” Nick said and he placed his lit cigarette on the edge of the ash tray.

“And what d’you want me to do?” Hancock asked, eying up Nora. “Threaten her? Rough her up a bit?”

Nick pushed away from the desk and stalked towards him with predatory smoothness. Hancock felt raw desire pool in his stomach and he was thankful that his long frock coat somewhat concealed his arousal. Hancock never really conformed to a specific sexual preference; desire was desire no matter who it was for, but the fact that Nick Valentine, straight-laced, proper, and square Nick Valentine, was eliciting this response from him was both intriguing and maddening.

“She’s too tough for that. I think we need to try something a little unorthodox.” Nick’s face was a foot from his, and the low rumble in his voice washed over him and sent shivers down his spine.

“I’m game for anything, brother.” Hancock replied a little throatily.

“Nothing you do is gonna make me talk.” Nora said defiantly. “You’re wasting your time.”

As Nick spoke, he never removed his luminous eyes from Hancock’s. His voice was rough and smokey and the ghoul knew that if Nick got any closer, the synth would be able to feel the effect he was having on him.

“Doll, if there’s one thing I know about criminals it’s that you’re all greedy. You can’t stand waiting for something you want, or worse, never getting it at all. Since you’re gonna be here for a while, I suggest you get comfortable because this is a show you wont wanna miss.”

Nick’s eyes flickered from Hancock’s face and down to the ghoul’s thin lips. There was a brief moment of hesitation before Nick leaned in and kissed the ghoul. Hancock heard Nora’s breathy moan of, “Oh my God” as the synth’s tongue gently but firmly snuck into his mouth.

Hancock’s mind went completely blank. He would’ve forgotten his own damn name if he’d been asked. Single-mindedly Hancock drove on into the lust and the excitement like he was chasing a high. His own tongue laved over Nick’s mimicking the synth’s assertive control. His mottled hand rose to caress the synth’s repaired cheek while his other hand was undoing the flag belt knot at his hip.

Nick broke away first and undid his tie with nimble fingers. He bent over to scoop Hancock’s tattered American flag off the ground before approaching Nora who looked simultaneously jealous and needy.

“Please you don’t have to do this.” She whimpered.

“Begging already doll?” Nick asked. “And here I thought you were this stone cold criminal mastermind.”

The ghoul watched as Nick firmly fastened each pale ankle to the chair legs with his tie and Hancock’s flag belt so she wouldn’t be able to close her legs. Her pale thighs glistened with sweat and desire and Hancock was willing to bet the entire Goodneighbor coffer that Nora wasn’t wearing panties.

Hancock could smell her arousal from where he stood, the heady aroma mixed with Nick’s unique masculine and machine scent kept him on a razor’s edge. He needed more physical contact. He couldn’t stop now.

“Nicky, while the bonds are an inspired idea, I think this troublemaker needs to be made an example of, ya feel me?”

Nick cupped Nora’s chin and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. “I don’t know Hancock. Now that she’s all tied up, she seems pretty docile now. If she’d just play nice, I wouldn’t have to resort to such drastic actions.”

Nora jerked her head away from his touch. “Touch me again and I’ll make you pay Valentine.”

“You hear that? She’ll make me pay, she says.” Nick smirked. “D’you think she’s in a position to make threats?”

“Nope.” Hancock replied. “We tried to play nice with ya sunshine, but you gave us no choice.”

Nick rose up from his crouch and smirked. His expression was so decidedly un-wholesome that Hancock felt his own stomach clench in anticipation.

“C’mere. Let’s give this dame a front row seat to the show.” Nick ordered.

Hancock walked towards Nick and kissed the synth again. He heard the synth groan which spurred him on. His mottled hands unbuttoned the synth’s dress shirt and ran his hands across his warm chest. Nick hissed at the sensation of Hancock’s thumbs rubbing across his nipples and slipped his own hands into Hancock’s dress slacks. His pliant silicon skin encircled his mottled, turgid flesh and stroked him from base to tip.

“Ah yes.” Hancock sighed and canted his hips into Nick’s large hands.

“You’re awfully eager.” Nick commented. He didn’t say it as a judgement but rather as an observation.

“I’m always eager.” He quipped back, “And you’re pretty damn good with your hands.”

Nick smirked but then something on his face shifted. His teasing expression was gone and the synth’s face tightened into an expression of gritty determination.

“Hey…hey brother, what are you doing?” He croaked as Nick pushed him back into the desk hard enough to knock folders, pencils, and a coffee mug onto the floor.

“The dame did confess one thing to me before you got here.” Nick growled. His hands pinned Hancock’s hips against the desk.

“And what’s that?” Hancock replied, masking his nerves with false bravado.

The ghoul glanced at Nora whose beautiful blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she watched this scene play out. Her dress had ridden up her hips as a result of her squirming and now Hancock could see the shadow of where her thighs met her pubic mound.

Nick followed Hancock’s gaze to Nora and then firmly gripped Hancock’s shaft and spread the sheen of pre-cum that had collected on his tip across the sensitive head. The ghoul groaned at the contact and had to grab on to Nick’s forearms to stop himself from collapsing onto the floor.

“The dame did confess that she had a local who helped her breach the armory doors. This local has a knack for sneaking through the town undiscovered, and I’d even wager that this local would have the guards’ patrol schedules memorized.”

“Nicky I don’t know what you’re talking abo—“ Hancock yelped shamelessly when Nick’s hand traveled south to cup his balls. “ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!”

“A—Alright so maybe I helped the girl get into the armory, but the she told me a sob story about how Super Mutants had kidnapped her lover, ya see? I have a soft heart and I figured that Diamond City wouldn’t miss a few missiles and the odd gun or two”

“Is that true?” Nick asked Nora who was watching the drama unfold before her with rapt attention.

“Yes sir. Everything he said is true.” Nora replied demurely.

Hancock and Nora locked eyes. The ghoul winked at her and she slightly smiled. These small tells were enough for Nick to see that it was okay for him to continue with the scenario.

“Then I take your admission of guilt as a confession John Hancock.” Nick said and removed handcuffs from his pants pocket. “You have the right to remain silent —“

“— Hold on there, brother.” Hancock interjected. “I think you’re getting a little hasty. See, you don’t need to arrest me. I’m willing to … make reparations if you catch my drift. I did the crime but I don’t wanna do the time.”

Nick cocked a bare eyebrow at the ghoul. “Are you propositioning a man of the law?”

Hancock grinned, “Well you have been playin’ a bit fast and loose with my family jewels, so I think its too late to take the high road now.”

Nick’s luminous eyes hungrily appraised Hancock and both men eyed each other up like two cowboys at high noon.

“Reparations you say.” Nick replied, his voice low and needy. His hand left Hancock’s pants and traveled up the ghoul’s stomach like he was trying to read braille off of the man’s scarred skin.

“Yep. Anything. You call the shots.” Hancock replied breathily. “Just don’t take me to the lockup.”

The silence that fell between the men was punctuated only by Nora’s lusty panting and her occasional needy whimper.

“Remove your pants and jacket. Now.” Nick ordered. “But keep your shirt on.”

Hancock complied and shirked the fabric off his slim hips, and dropped his heavy frock coat into the pile of clothes and kicked them to the side. His cock stood fully erect and he shivered in anticipation.

“Since you were Nora’s accomplice, I say we involve her in your punishment.” Nick replied. He walked behind Nora and knelt down next to her ear.

“Are you okay with this?” He murmured.

Nora’s head bobbled furiously, “Yes. Please. I don’t want to go to jail. I’ll do anything you say.”

Nick gently kissed Nora’s cheek but then his left hand crossed over her shoulder and held her chin steady. “Open your mouth, doll.”

Nora obeyed. Her thick eyelashes framed sterling blue eyes and she batted them coquettishly. Hancock approached her; he palmed himself with a trembling hand before offering his hard manhood out towards her like an offering.

“You will not let him climax. Do you understand?” Nick purred in her ear.

Nora nodded. Her tongue darted out as though she could taste the pheromones in the air. “What happens if he does?”

Nick’s yellow eyes met Hancock’s. “Then I will consider his reparation null and void and I’ll personally cuff him and deliver him to the Diamond City lockup myself.”

“Well then I guess I’ll have to be on my best behavior.” Hancock replied with a grin.

“Detective, would you loosen the binds so I can properly pleasure him?” Nora asked in a sweet voice.

“This is a punishment doll, for both you and him. A punishment isn’t meant to be pleasurable. Now get to it.” Nick replied and lightly pinched the dimple on her chin.

Nick leaned back against his desk and took a long drag off the lit cigarette that was sitting in the ash tray. He touched himself with his other hand as he thought back to the many times that Nora’s luscious red lips were wrapped around his own member.

He watched as Nora’s tongue lapped at the underside of Hancock’s member. Without the use of her hands, her methods were sloppy and awkward, but she made up for it with enthusiasm. As she panted from the exertion, Nick watched as spittle and drool leaked from her luscious lips.

“Oh God.” Hancock murmured. He desperately wanted to thrust himself in Nora’s mouth but was afraid of hurting her or choking her. After all, this was Nick’s fantasy and not his and although he knew that Nora liked it a bit rough, he had to bow to Nick’s desires.

“How does she feel Hancock?” Nick asked.

“Fuckin’ amazing.” He panted. “She’s so eager. I think she’s tryin’ to earn back some trust after that lie of hers.”

Nick chuckled. He walked behind Nora and opened the file cabinet that was behind her. He withdrew a small circular canister of ointment and Hancock felt his balls clench in anticipation.

He could smell the ointment from where he was standing. Nora used it as conditioner for her hair as well as for backdoor play.

“Whatcha got there?” Hancock asked in breathy voice.

Nick dipped two fingers into the ointment and applied the viscous liquid to both of his digits.

“Nicky?” He asked.

“Yes or no.” Nick whispered to the ghoul.

“Nicky … I …” Hancock swallowed thickly. “I never pegged you as a backdoor guy.”

Nick smirked but didn’t respond verbally. His luminous eyes held Hancock’s as he awaited the ghoul’s consent.

“Shit, I mean…well, fuck yes.” Hancock rasped.

Nora whimpered at Hancock’s enthusiastic response.

“Remember Hancock. You are not allowed to climax.” He growled and planted a chaste kiss on his scarred neck. “Not yet at least.”

Hancock’s heart was about to pound right out of his chest. Nora’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she watched Nick dip his fingers back into the ointment and then disappear behind the ghoul. From her vantage point, she couldn’t see anything, but Hancock’s facial expressions filled her in on the missing pieces.

Nick’s fingers trailed across his anus and down to his prenium and back. With each stroke, the synth would add a little more pressure against Hancock’s opening until the ring of muscles yielded and allowed Nick to slip a finger inside.

The ghoul bit his lip with his top teeth and unleashed a pained groan. “You’re making it awfully hard to stick to that promise when you’re playin’ around back there.”

“Who said anything about playing?” Nick asked. “This is serious business. This is the girl’s punishment for lying to an officer of the law.”

Hancock pulled his cock from Nora’s mouth and held it against himself. He didn’t dare move his hands. He didn’t dare breathe. His body hummed from his pent up energy and it felt like the trigger to unleashing it was tied directly to his prostate.

“I — I’m telling ya, brother.” Hancock panted. “I’m on a hair trigger here and I wanna do my best to honor your wishes but I’m awfully close to blowin’ my load all over yer gal’s face here.”

Nick chuckled. “You never were good at exhibiting self control.”

The synth gently but firmly stroked inside Hancock’s anus. The ghoul was tight, far more than he anticipated, and so he needed to be patient.

“Breathe John.” He murmured softly. “You can take one more finger, can’t you?”

Hancock whimpered and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “I — I don’t know if I can without coming.”

“You can.” Nick replied. “You just gotta focus.”

Hancock screwed his eyes shut and thought about anything and everything he could that would turn him off enough to take him a step back from the edge. The problem was that there wasn’t much that Hancock found as a turnoff.

He panted as Nick’s second finger teased around his entrance. The synth gently pushed and Hancock whimpered at the delicious of fullness. It felt like his entire world was centered around how amazing Nick’s fingers felt in his ass.

Nora whimpered and moaned at the sight. She rotated her hips around on the wooden chair in a futile attempt to bring herself off at the sight of her two men engaged in such an erotic act.

“Nicky, please.” Hancock begged. “I’m so damn close. I need to cum. Please.”

“No.” Nick replied.

Hancock sobbed at the loss when Nick removed his fingers and wiped them on his handkerchief.

“Take that chair and sit down next to Nora.” He ordered. “You were her partner in crime after all.”

Hancock pulled over a wooden desk chair that was on wheels and sat down in it. Nick withdrew to sets of handcuffs and cuffed Hancock’s left wrist to Nora’s chair and his right wrist to a locked filing cabinet.

“Hey now. Is this really necessary?” The ghoul asked.

Nick scowled, “You’re the one who said you were on a hair trigger. Now you won't be tempted to do anything to prematurely pull that trigger, ya feel me?”

Hancock swallowed thickly and nodded. “I feel ya, brother.”

Nick turned his attention back to Nora. She felt his gaze glance over her heaving breasts and then linger on the obvious slick of her own arousal that painted her thighs.

“Where did you stash the guns?” He asked in a low, authoritative voice.

Nora vigorously shook her head. “I — I didn’t stash them anywhere. I swear to you Detective. I used them to take down the Super Mutants that killed my lover.”

Nick shook his head. “You playin’ me for a fool there doll?”

“No sir.” Nora replied. “I’m not. I swear I’m not.”

Nick crouched down so he was at eye level with Nora. She could smell the tobacco on his lips. “Then you and I both know that you don’t have a lover. That term is too good for the men you hang around with. You’re a brazen hussy. A harlot. Everyone from in the Commonwealth knows it. You just fuck them and leave them once they’ve paid you your caps. Ain’t that right?”

“A girl’s gotta make caps somehow.” She whispered in a pathetic voice. “It ain’t my fault the asshole I was with blew all his caps playin’ cards in the Third Rail. A girl’s gotta eat, and so when Mayor Hancock found me down and out and feeling sorry for myself, he told me about a good weapons score here in Diamond City.”

Nick nodded as though she had confirmed the theory that he had all along. “Is this true Hancock?”

The ghoul smiled sheepishly. “What can I say. I have a soft spot for down-and-out workin’ girls.”

“I’m willin’ to work with you Detective. Tell me what I can do. I don’t wanna go to jail, and the guns are already sold off to a fence, but I’ll do anything. I can’t go to jail, please!” Nora pleaded.

Nick appraised her and then bent down to untie her ankles. He tossed Hancock’s flag and his tie onto the nearby upholstered chair and then removed her hands from the leather manacles.

“Oh, thank you. Thank you.” Nora said. “You wont be sorry.

“I’m not done with you doll.” Nick growled. The guns may be gone but you still need to make reparations. You’re a working girl so get to work.”

Nora faltered. “I — uh — what do you want me to do?”

“Bend over the desk.”

“Like this?” She replied with a coquettish smirk.

Nick placed a hand on her mid back and held her down. He used just enough force for her to know that he was in charge.

“Doll. You and I both know that this isn’t your first time bent over someone’s desk so let’s save the good girl act for someone who will believe it. We all know you’re anything but a good girl.”

Nora’s innocent smile grew heated as she wiggled her ass invitingly. “Then why don’t you show me what you do to bad girls, Detective.”

Nick stepped close behind her and grabbed the hem of her dress. The material had ridden up past her hips exposing her dripping sex to the room, but he wanted her — his woman — completely bare.

Nora heard the tearing of fabric and then felt the cool air tickle across her back. The rest of the crimson garment was pinned beneath her, but she didn’t have time to mourn the loss. She felt Nick’s cock graze against her wetness and moaned like the whore she was pretending to be.

“Aren’t you a needy one.” He tutted. “This wont take long.”

Nick pushed himself inside her and they both moaned at the sensation. Hancock witnessed the sight and rubbed his thighs together in hopes of stimulating his aching cock. He was sitting at the perfect angle to see both of their faces while seeing most of the action.

“C’mon sunshine. Moan for me.” Hancock told her. “You know how I like it when you’re loud.”

“You still aren’t allowed to cum Hancock.” Nick hissed. He pumped his hips experimentally before setting a quick and brutal pace.

Nora turned her head and locked eyes with Hancock. The satisfied look that she had on her face was enough to get him pretty close to the edge, but it was how she leaned into the debauchery of their role play, that proved to be the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Ah yes! Please. I need this. I need your cock Detective.” She moaned.

Nick growled at her candor and redoubled his efforts. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” She panted.

“Good girl.” He murmured.

Nora moaned and shivered as she clenched around Nick’s cock. Her complete trust in them and the sight of her moaning wantonly as Nick plowed her from behind was too much. His own strangled moans filled the air and his hips jolted off from the chair as his cock jerked on its own accord and spilled his seed onto his stomach.

Nick’s eyes snapped over to him and he had the good sense to look away.

“Sorry, brother.” His voice was hoarse. “But to be fair, I didn’t make myself do this. I’ve been handcuffed all of this time. Really, it’s both of your guys’ fault. How’s a man not suppose to cum when he’s front and center to something like that.”

Nick pulled out of Nora and handed the debauched woman his handkerchief. “Go and clean him up.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied. Her voice was also hoarse and she toddled over to Hancock on unsteady legs.

Nora gently wiped Hancock’s ejaculate off his stomach. Now that he was up close and personal, he saw just how much Nora was enjoying this. Her cheeks were flushed from the orgasm but her eyes sparkled with life.

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured to her.

“Thank you.” Nora blushed at the compliment which Hancock found endearing. Their woman could cuss like a sailor and say phrases that would make a real whore blush, but words of adoration and love were what made her turn bashful.

When Nora was done, she put Nick’s handkerchief on her vacant chair and looked expectantly at Nick.

“Come here.” He commanded and Nora obeyed. “Now it is Hancock’s turn to get punished.”

“— Hey now,” he interjected, “I thought I was already punished here.”

Nick frowned, “You disobeyed my orders to not cum so now your punishment is null and void. Nora will choose your punishment for you.”

“How’s that fair?” Hancock countered. “She’s the criminal. I was only the accomplice here.”

“I can always deliver you to the lockup.” Nick suggested. “I’m sure the Diamond City guards will find it interesting as to why they have the Mayor of Goodneighbor sitting naked in their cell.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.” Hancock muttered under his breath.

Nick ignored Hancock’s comment and turned to her. His hand cupped her cheek and she sighed at the gentle contact.

“What’s your decision, doll? You’ve done amazing so far.” He murmured. “I think I know what you want, but I want you to say it.”

Nora bit her lip and looked at Hancock and then at Nick. “I want to see you fuck him.”

Nick’s facial expression didn’t change but he looked at Hancock for permission. “What do you say?”

Hancock shuddered. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t imagine what it would be like to take Nick over his very own desk, but he knew that Nora wanted to see them in alternate positions: Nick pitching and him catching.

“I haven’t been a bottom in a very long time there, brother.” He said. “And your new upgrade there doesn’t look like its hurting for substance if you catch my drift.”

“We can find an alternative punishment if you aren’t up to that idea.” Nick suggested.

Hancock shook his head. “Now I ain’t sayin’ that I’m not up to it, but you gotta give me a little more free reign in this scenario than what we’ve been playin’ with.”

Nick nodded. “I can do that.”

Hancock rubbed his thighs together. He could feel the lubricant that Nick had used to finger him and the thought of something more substantial back there then a couple of fingers made his heart race.

“You ever been with a man before?” Hancock asked.

Nick shook his head. He walked towards the ghoul with the same predatory slowness that he exhibited earlier. “But doesn’t that thrill you?”

“Fuck yeah.” Hancock growled. He pulled against the handcuffs and cocked his head expectantly. “You gonna release me Detective? I’ll be so good for you. I promise.”

Nick unlocked the handcuffs from the ghoul’s wrists and pulled him out of the chair. “Get onto the desk.”

Nora sat down in Hancock’s vacant seat and rolled the chair forward until her knees were touching the wood baseboard.

Hancock hopped up on the ancient wood desk and spread his legs. There was no dignity in this position, but neither Hancock or Nora worried about that. At least not when Nick looked at them with such unabashed lust.

“Now here’s a picture I never imagined.” Nick rumbled. “Mayor Hancock spread eagle on my desk just waiting for me to fuck him.”

“Well your imagination has been lacking, brother. I imagine you like this all the damn time.” He growled.

Nora took in the scene and watched Nick grab the ointment and reapply the lubrication to his cock. From her vantage point, she could see how Hancock’s legs trembled from anticipation and raw lust. While the role playing scenario had been her idea, she was now a voyeur on a fantasy far different than she could’ve imagined.

Nick inserted his fingers back into Hancock’s anus and gently moved them in and out, scissoring and stretching the other man until he was loosened up. The ghoul grabbed his own cock and stroked it. His head rolled back on the desk as he gave himself over to the powerful sensations.

“Fuck Nick. The things you do to me.” He chocked out.

Nick’s motions were slow and deliberate. He didn’t want to hurt the other man due to his zealousness or his inexperience.

“Do you want some more? Another finger?” Nick asked through choked panting of his own.

“Nah Nicky, I just want you.” Hancock replied. “I’ll beg if you want me to.”

Nick hummed at the thought as he ran his lubricated cock across Hancock’s pulsing opening. “

Nick eased into the other man slowly while carefully watching the ghoul’s face and body language to determine if he was alright. He paused for a moment only to have Hancock snarl at him in a lust and slightly-feral rage.

“Don’t you fucking stop. All the way Nicky. I fucking need it.”

Nora had never seen Hancock look so debauched before. When they were intimate together, Hancock was always the dominant one. Nora preferred it that way. But this — seeing Nick towering over the smaller man and hearing Hancock panting and whimpering as Nick fucked him — it was all too much.

“Oh my God.” She breathed as her fingers teased at her sopping entrance.

The sounds that Hancock made surpassed his typical growls and moans. He wined and panted and clawed at the desk. He was at Nick’s mercy and he love it.

“Fuck me harder Nick. I can take it.” He rasped.

Nick rutted against him faster and harder until the entire desk trembled beneath them. Hancock slipped his hand beneath his threadbare cloth shirt and rubbed his hand across his tight nipples. He whimpered in need.

“Please, touch my cock.” He groaned. “Dammit I’m so damn close again.”

Nick reached down and began stroking the other man as he thrusted into him.

“Oh shit, Nick I’m gonna —“ Hancock choked on his words and pushed rather onto Nick’s cock as his hand covered Nick’s. The ghoul wheezed and cried as he felt his cock pulse from a second orgasm. He didn’t feel the telltale release of semen leaving his body but his balls clenched and his mind focused in on the spot where Nick and him were joined.

“John — John I’m close.” Nick wheezed into the other man’s neck. “How — where do you —“

“Inside me. Go ahead.” Hancock panted. He sounded exhausted and his arms felt like useless weights from the afterglow of two powerful orgasms.

Nick nodded captured Hancock’s lips in his own as he rode out his own orgasm. The synth groaned into the ghoul’s mouth, he cupping either side of Hancock’s face, and then bit lightly into the man’s shoulder.

Nick’s strangled cry punctuated the office as his hips stilled inside of Hancock at the conclusion of his own orgasm.

Both men held each other as Nora brought herself to an orgasm. Her cries amid the aftershocks that coursed through their blood created a pleasurable feedback loop that took a while to leave their systems.

“Are — Are you okay?” Nick asked.

Their role play was over and Hancock saw the uncertainty and concern on Nick’s face.

“I — I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Hancock kissed the synth. “Hell no. Like I told you, I can take a lot.”

"Jesus Christ," Nick cursed, "That was ... "

"I know, brother." The ghoul chuckled.

They held each other as the aftershocks of their orgasms finally died down. 

Nick withdrew from Hancock's body and walked to a nearby cupboard to fetch the purified water.Nora grabbed a clean towel from the small bathroom and helped Nick clean the sweat, semen, and lubricant from Hancock's body.

"I hope this was as good for both of you as it was for me." Hancock replied. "This will be a scenario that I'll file away for a rainy day."

"You and me both." Nick chuckled as he gathered up Hancock's clothes from the floor and passed them to the ghoul. "Thanks for playing along."

Before Nick could fully pull away, Hancock reached out and grabbed the other synth's hand. 

"Hey...uh." The ghoul faltered. "Look, what happened here.  This doesn't have to be a one-time deal you know.  I enjoyed it.  Our girl sure as hell looks like she enjoyed it, and I just thought ... er ..."

Nora and Nick had never seen Hancock at a loss for words.  The ghoul looked at the both of them and his dark eyes held an expression almost akin to embarrassment.

"Just spit it out." Nick said. "I promise you that neither of us will judge you for --" 

“I — I think I love you, brother.” Hancock interrupted hoarsely.

Nick chuckled and pulled the ghoul into his chest and hugged him. “Jesus, we’ve been having liaisons like this for the past nine months and now you’re getting sentimental on me?”

Hancock looked deep into Nick’s eyes and the synth let whatever teasing barbs that were on the tip of his tongue fall off into the abyss.

“Look Nick. This ain’t just a hookup to me. I love Nora with every part of my body and I feel the same way about you.  I just thought it was high time that you knew.”

“I — uh.” Nick coughed and looked around the room. “Jesus Hancock. I never knew. I just figured that with Nora as the buffer, we were — but —“

Hancock chuckled, “Chill out Nicky. I ain’t expecting you to say it back. I just wanted to say it.”

Nick looked at the ghoul with a peculiar expression. But what Nick did next surprised them both. His lips gently caressed Hancock’s. Unlike their role playing kisses which were more overblown for Nora’s benefit and torture, this kiss was tender and languid. Nick’s synthetic hand cupped the back of Hancock’s head and drew him in for a deeper kiss. Nick’s other hand took Hancock’s and laced their fingers together.

Two hands, one smooth and one scarred, held onto each other with the kind of tender affection.

“I love you too.” Nick replied.


End file.
